St Berry DarkLight
by Cactusin
Summary: A St. Berry futurefic loosely based on the song Dark/Light by John Frusciante.


Jesse was going to see Rachel here. He was sure he would. He knew she was in town – he had seen her briefly a couple of times; not able to talk to her. And if Rachel Berry was in town, she would be here. The thought of him seeing her made him laugh momentarily and against his will. Then he wondered if somewhere around here, she was laughing too. Pathetic he thought, how he always wondered if she laughed when he laughed. Still he felt like he kind of owned her that, as he had hurt her quite a bit. It was his way of making a mense even if he didn't do anything really to make her laugh. He would do it if he was able however. A voice somewhere says that women auditioning for the lead should enter the first auditorium. Hurried, cautious not to miss out on this chance he goes there too, looking to see a glance of her; hoping to be able to speak to her. He doesn't see her, but goes to stand next to the door so he will catch her. He doesn't see her in the stream of women who enters the room, sighs, and goes to take a seat.

The house was different from the last thousand times Rachel had visited it. Now it was filled with people. Open audition. Big local play. Figures. She wasn't afraid however, of any of them getting in the way of her getting her big break when merely a freshman at collage. Because looking around in the room she found no female that matched her glow and she was sure non of them matched her talent. No male for that matter, she was sure. But then she saw him. Or, thought she was him. She wasn't sure that it was really him. Then he laughs His laugh. This made her certain. There stood Jesse St. James. Since he left, she had thought of him more often than she wanted too - every time she smiled she wondered if she would do it more often when he was around. In a way, the whole situation felt strange to her. Since he was so common in her thoughts, she had felt his presence even though they had been apart. However, when seeing him she felt as she had not seen him in many, many years; when they had only been apart for a few. Before she can make up her mind of what to say, if to say anything, she hears a voice. Women auditioning for the lead are to enter the first auditorium. She practically runs there; determined to get a good seat.

Before the first women could leave the first auditorium, the men auditioning for the male lead were asked to enter the second auditorium. Jesse is included in that group. He wonders if he is able to get out in time to catch Rachel. But man after man goes up to sing; every man with a second name that begins with every letter between A and R. They are quite a few. When it's his turn to get up to sing, his hope is almost lost. He can't help but hang on to that last little piece of hope however; and makes a plan. To increase his chances; he sings louder than ever. Clearer than ever. With more passion than ever. Please, he thinks. Let her hear me.

Rachel sticks around for the whole audition; even though it takes a long while. She wants to check out her competition. When everyone is done she walks out with a big smile on her face. Not only did she out-do herself; the others were while good not amazing. When outside in the corridor, she takes a look around to see all of the rooms. She wonders where Jesse might be auditioning for, most likely, the main part. For a short moment she wonders if she should wait for him. She need not think long, for then she hears a beautiful and well-familiar voice. She moves to the sound of the source and presses her ear to the door that says 2. She listens to every word until the silence comes. Then, she feels ready to leave; she knows it is now inevitable for them not to end up singing together. Before she can take more than a few steps, however, the door opens and Jesse runs out. Their eyes meet. Both pairs equally sparkling.

"Hi" Rachel says. "Long time, no see". She smiles.

"Hello" she can almost hear the 'is it me you're looking for'. "Yeah." He smiles back, unusually shyly.

"Would you like to go somewhere, have a cup of tea or something? I think you need something for your voice; that performance must have put a strain on it."  
"So you heard?"  
"Yes. It was kind of impossible not to."  
"I think you stole my answer. Kind of anyway. It's kind of impossible for me to refuse your offer. Let's go." Jesse says as his smile turns from shy to confident.

With it not feeling weird but strangely natural he takes her hand; which feels just as natural for her.


End file.
